1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Picture displaying techniques and more specifically to a luminous, double faced picture display technique that is a process of developing a transparent photo and mirror image photo oriented on one or more transparencies, to create a pair of identical or mirror images superimposed on one or more layers of transparencies with an optional layer of translucent tissue paper sandwiched in between. The result is a doubled faced, luminous photograph.
The process of the present invention involves laminating, forming or applying a translucent first image onto a transparent media and laminating, forming or applying a translucent mirror image of the first image onto a transparent media whereupon the first image and the second mirror image are placed face to face or back to back and positioned between opposing layers of transparent material where application of ambient light will produce a luminous effect on said dual image. Enhancement of a part or entire images is further achieved by centrally placing a thin layer of tissue paper, cut into the desired shape and sized between the two layers of transparent media holding the images.
The preferred method of the present invention is to have a pair of identical mirror images superimposed on opposing layer of transparencies with a layer of translucent tissue paper sandwiched therebetween. The tissue paper serves to diffuse a light imparting a luminous quality to the coplanar images, in either frontal or back lighting conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other picture display techniques designed for the display of pictures. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 230,741 issued to Caldwell on Aug. 3, 1880.
Another patent was issued to Fischer on Aug. 23, 1910 as U.S. Pat. No. 968,459. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 978,157 was issued to Heisterman on Dec. 13, 1910 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 21, 1922 to Sutphen as U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,498.
Another patent was issued to Glass et al. on Nov. 7, 1950 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,151. Yet another patent was issued to Gessler on Dec. 29, 1964 as U. S. Pat. No. 3,163,554. Another patent was issued to Blake et al on Sept. 1, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,328 and still yet another patent was issued to Hill on Apr. 10, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,805.
The present invention relates to a new and useful improvement in illuminated printing. A transparent or translucent card or sign having an incomplete part of its lettering or design on the face and the remaining part thereof on the back, in such manner that when held up to the light the design or lettering on the back will complete the design or lettering on the face and vice versa, substantially as specified.
The present invention discloses a transparent sign consisting of letters, numerals, fanciful or practical designs of any kind or character, figures or pictures comprising the transparent portion printed upon both sides of a sheet of paper or equivalent transparent or translucent material and surrounded by a dark or opaque background.
The invention relates to advertising devices which will display certain announcements, designs, devices or pictures or a combination of any or all of them in such a manner that they will be visible by natural or artificial reflected light, but disappear by transmitted light and their places be taken by other announcements, designs devices or pictures which are only visible by the transmitted light.
This invention relates to the preparation of drawings of inventions and associated matters such as trade marks and designs and its object is to illustrate them more clearly or in a more life like manner.
This invention relates to a novelty photograph and the object of the invention is the provision of a novelty photo whereby two views dealing with a common subject matter may be displayed as desired so as to show alternate changes in said views.
The present invention relates to a novel film for use in visual presentations and to the presentation of visual impressions therefrom.
A method for producing a large scale color graphic that presents substantially the same spectral content to a viewer when the graphic is illuminated with front or back lighting includes applying an ink film on a first surface and a second ink film on a second surface wherein the ink film creates the desired colored graphic image and which images produced are in registry with one another. A light source located on the same side as an observer viewing the image passes light through the ink film in one direction and is reflected back through the ink in a substantially opposite direction so that light reaching the observer passes through the equivalent of two ink film thicknesses. A light source located in back of the image so that the image is between the light source and an observer passes light through the first and second ink film layers in a direction toward the observer so that the observer views light having a spectral content that passes through the equivalent of two ink film thicknesses and replicates the spectral content of light from a light source located on the same side as the observer.
A panel includes a sheet of light permeable, preferably optically clear transparent material and a transparent or translucent design superimposed on or forming part of a transparent or translucent base pattern. The design is visible from one side of the panel and a mirror image of the design is visible from the other side of the panel when a sufficiently high level of illuminated is provided on either side or both sides of the panel.
The present invention discloses a process for forming or applying a translucent first image onto a transparent media and forming or applying a translucent mirror image of the first image onto a second transparent media whereupon the first image and the second mirror image are placed face to face or back to back and positioned between opposing layers of transparent material where application of ambient light will produce a luminous effect on the dual image. Enhancement of a part or entire images is further achieved by centrally placing a thin layer of tissue paper, cut into the desired shape and sized between the two layers of transparent media holding the images. The preferred method of the present invention is to have a pair of identical mirror images superimposed on opposing layer of transparencies with a layer of translucent tissue paper sandwiched therebetween. The tissue paper serves to diffuse light imparting a luminous quality to the coplanar images, in either frontal or back lighting conditions.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a luminous, double faced picture display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminous, double faced picture display having a first image printed using translucent ink on a front side of a transparency and a second mirror image printed using translucent ink on the back side of said transparency in registration with said first image.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminous, double faced picture display having a first image printed using translucent ink on a first transparency and a second mirror image printed on a second transparency. With said images placed in registration with one another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminous, double faced picture display having a first image printed using translucent ink on a first transparency and a second mirror image printed on a second transparency. With said images placed on opposing sides of a diffuser material and in registration with one another.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a luminous, double faced picture display technique that is a process of developing a transparent photo and a mirror image photo oriented on one or more transparencies with an optional layer of translucent tissue paper sandwiched in between with the result of producing a double faced luminous photograph.
A still further object of the present invention is that the diffusion layer also serves to enhance the picture in frontal lighting conditions.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a system for producing a luminous image display comprised of generating a first transparency having a translucent ink image and a second translucent ink mirror image positioned on the other side of said transparency in registration with said first image.
Additionally the present invention provides a system for producing a luminous image display comprised of generating a first transparency having a translucent ink image and a second transparency having a translucent ink mirror image with a light diffusing material such as translucent tissue paper positioned between said transparencies with said images being in registration with one another.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.